Hana Isuzu
Hana Isuzu (五十鈴 華, Isuzu Hana) is one of the protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Hana is a second year student from Ooarai Girls High School, and she is the gunner of Anglerfish Team. Her height is 163cm and her blood type is type B. She is the daughter of Yuri Isuzu. Appearance Hana is a tall, elegant girl with long black hair and black eyes. Personality Hana is a gentle, soft, relatively quiet girl; only in rare occasions she lets her emotion get the better of her (for example, when regaining consciousness after being knocked unconscious during the practice match). She is shown as highly loyal to her friends, having no fears, together with Saori, of standing up for Miho when she was being pressured to join the fledging Sensha-Dou team. In spite of her polite manners, Hana is capable of putting her foot down when she feels she is doing the right thing, as she showed when she refused to heed her mother's orders to forsake Sensha-Dou, despite her love and respect for her. Despite being all but disowned by her mother, she nevertheless maintained her happy, positive outlook, not showing any particular sign of distress or grief. Her hobby is Ikebana; while she is highly skilled in such an activity, she felt like there was something missing, and that her style lacked strength. She took up Sensha-Dou because she felt it might have given her what she lacked, and in the end she is proven right, having come up with a style that couples the previous cleanliness and neat order with her Sensha-Dou derived strength and boldness (as her own mother admitted). Background Hana is a girl who comes from a family that traditionally practices flower arranging, or Ikebana. She, together with Saori Takebe, are the first new friends of Miho Nishizumi when she transfers to Ooarai Girls High School. When Ooarai is setting up a Sensha-dou team, Hana is at first interested in joining because she expresses a desire to do something different than flower arranging; however, when Miho declares that she doesn't want to join, Hana reconsiders for her friend's sake. Miho later relents when both Hana and Saori are apparently threatened with expulsion by Student Council President Anzu Kadotani, and both her friends then join as well. During the first practice match, supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno, Hana serves as the driver of her tank team. While crossing a bridge their tank gets hit and she is knocked unconscious; Mako Reizei, who had just joined them (after being picked up in the middle of the battle), immediately replaced her and prevented the tank from falling off the bridge. In the end their tank is the only one left standing because of Miho's leadership. After the practice match, Hana opts to be the gunner after having experienced a strange, exciting feeling when the tank's gun fired. Later, Hana's tank team will be called the "Anglerfish Team". After the practice match against St. Gloriana Girls High School, which they lost, the girls of Ooarai were forced to dance the Anglerfish Dance, something that they dreaded due to its embarassing costumes and awkward choreography. Later, Hana met her mother, Yuri Isuzu, and after learning that her precious daughter was practicing Sensha-dou, she passed out from the shock. When urged by her mother to abandon Sensha-Dou, she refused, stating that she felt that Sensha-Dou might help her to get stronger and find a new style; for this, she is ordered never to return. During the first round match of the Sensha-dou tournament against Saunders Girls High School, Hana truly began to blossom as a tank gunner, being able to hit Saunder's flag tank (which was moving at high speed) and knock it out. In all the following matches, her ability keeps growing and makes her one of the best shots in the series. During Episode 10, her mother reconciles with her after seeing the positive effects that her Sensha-Dou activity had on her, namely a strength and indiduality that her earlier flower arrangements lacked, therefore acknowledging their respective differences and giving her her blessing. Trivia Her favorite flower is the Wisteria and her favorite tank is the Italian Carro Veloce L3/33. Gallery HanaIsuzu02.jpg|Hana Isuzu's picture from the official website. HanaIsuzuSong01.jpg|Hana Isuzu's Character Song Album. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous